the new haircut
by fan-friekin-tastic97
Summary: mello gets a new haircut and matt makes fun of it. what happens? read and find out. please R
1. messups part one

AN: okay the first chapter was kinda short. But hopefully this one will suck less. XD

**Matt's pov**

It was Saturday afternoon and Linda, near, and matt were waiting at matt and mello's apartment in the lobby. They were waiting for mello to return from his haircut. He was supposed to be getting more than a trim this time. So they knew he would be a while.

"I can't wait to see mello's new haircut." Said Linda, an excited smile on her face.

"Me neither. That would be hilarious if it sucks!" Shouted near. I was a little annoyed that near would think that. Honestly, mello was my best friend I'm pretty sure it would be a good haircut.

"I think he got it dyed too." I told them. "He said black but you never know with mello."

There was a loud bang as they heard a door slam. In came a man with dark brown hair and a woman's short haircut. He or she didn't look too happy.

"Is that a guy or a gi-holy crap its mello!!" Near said in shock. Mello walked closer to the table they were sitting at and sat down.

"I-it looks uhhhh nice." I said trying to fake a smile.

"Matt, you are a _horrible_ liar. I know it's the worst freaking haircut ever and don't deny it." Snarled mello.

"Okay good. Cause honestly you look like that one retarded chick…..I think her name is penny." Mello looked at me with a death stare. O crap I was in for it now. Crap, what should I do?

"I do, do I?" Asked mello still giving me the ice cold stare.

"that's uhhh not what I meant." I said nervously. Damn I was done for. Linda and near just sat there watching like a pair of hawks. I heard them mumble something to each other and then near said "you're on" it hit me. They were placing _bets_!! How could they?! Honestly! The nerve of some people!!

"So matty wanna say that to my face again? Hmmmmmm?" mello asked with a smirk.

"uhh no thanks im good." I said with a hint of worried ness in my voice.

"wrong answer." Mello said. Next thing I knew he started to drag me into the elevator. And just before the door closed I heard near say pay up and Linda started digging in her purse. He dragged me all the way into the apartment.

"me-mello? What are you doing?" I asked. No reply. Damn it im screwed.

He threw me on the couch and locked the door. O crap whats he gonna do? Whats he gonna do?

"Now matty. Sit back and relax. Im just gonna teach you a lesson and you get to see what happens when you piss me off." He said in a demanding yet threatening tone. He picked up my DS. And then a hammer. No. He wasn't he wouldn't.

"No. y-you wouldn't."

"Try me." Smash! The hammer collided with the DS and it smashed into bits.

"NOOOOOO! WHY???!!! YOU MONSTER YOU MONSTER!!!!!!" I was on my knees caressing the smashed pieces and broken bits of what used to be my favorite form of entertainment. Mello looked at me with a look of disgust and amusement. I knew he wasn't satisfied yet. Oh I knew him all too well. I was right. He went over to my cigarettes. Which weren't as bad as my DS but still meant something to me. He took them and made sure I was looking as he took each thin stick and snapped it in half. I quiver each time he did so. Making him laugh in amusement. He was done. The pain was over. He had been satisfied. But not forever. No. he would never be satisfied forever.

_Okay so that one sucked too. please R&R_


	2. red dye

AN: just another chapter cause I don't know. Just cause. I guess. Kk enjoy!

**Mello's pov**

The bastard made fun of my hair. What else was I supposed to do? He knew what was coming. Honestly crying over a friggin DS? Wuss. Suck it up you have two more. Anyways he has to help me fix this mess whether he likes it or not.

**Matt's pov**

I still had tears in my eyes. This was my favorite DS! It had a special bowser skin on it. Waaaahhhhhh!!!!! My other two are normal and one is pink! Pink I tell you pink! It looked red in the picture on ebay…….stupid ebay. There's a moral to this story: EBAY SUCKS!!!!!! A LOT!!!!!! Ya so lesson learned. It was really quiet in the apartment. Until mello broke the silence.

"Come on we have to fix this mess." He said.

"But I don't want too….." I replied I knew I wasn't going to get out of not doing it by the way he stared at me. It was a you-will-and-you-will-like-it kinda stare.

"Come on" He took my arm and pulled me up. I could tell he was pissed. And any second now he would start a man pms stage. We walked into the bathroom.

"Oh my fucking god this looks like crap!!!" he shouted. I couldn't deny this statement but I kept my mouth shut for my sake.

"Wait, what if I do this." He started to style his hair. "It doesn't look to bad actually." There it was. Mood swings: check.

"Ugh never mind! Matt get back to earth and help me!!" he shouted. I knew I better help him or else he would go on a bitchy psychotic rant.

"How bout if we re-dye it back to blonde?" I suggested.

"It's a start." He replied.

"Okay I think we still have some from Halloween. Lemme check." I said. I walked to the closet. Toilet paper. Nope. Soap. Nope. Washcloth. Nuh uh. Tampo-Tampons?!!! What the fuck?! I don't wanna know. Oh here we go, hair dye!

"Found it!" I shouted. I went back in the bathroom with mello.

"You remember how to use it, right?" I asked.

"ya. Smart one, Halloween was last month!" he sniped. Rawr! Pms alert pms alert!

"ok just checkin! God, no need to be so harsh!" I answered.

"whatever just get out and go fuck Mario!" he barked. Yep. Pms. Does wonders to mello.

I was playing Mario kart on my DS just as I heard mello shreak. I ran into the bathroom to see what had happened.

"m-my hair!!! My fucking hair!!! What the fuck happened??? Holy shit my fucking hair!!!!" he shouted. I looked. His hair was red. Just like mine……damn it! I gave him my hair dye!! Fuck im dead im sooooo dead this time. No mercy just die!!

_Vision_

"_h-heyyyy we can w-work this out, r-r-right??"_

"_no bitch we cant!!!"_

"_y-you wouldn't hurt your be-" *bang* dead._

_End vision* with dramatic music*_

Ohhhh shit. Crap. Damn. Shit. Fuck. Damn. Im dead. Well that's what you get for not reading the label matty boy.

"YOU!!!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!" he shouted his face was as read as his hair.

"HELP ME NOW OR ELSE I WILL SHOOT YOU TO DEATH, SELL YOU TO A RAPIST AS A SEX TOY, AND THEN MAKE HIM THROW YOU IN A VAT OF TOXIC WASTE!!!" I knew he was serious. I think. Either way I have to help him. Again.

"maybe we can fix this. I mean we do match. But you cant work red." I said trying to calm him down.

"FIX THIS??? WE BETTER!!! AND THIS ISNT A TIME FOR ONE OF YOUR GAY FASHION RUNWAY MOMENTS!!!!" he bursted. He was right. I thought he was going to combust right in front of me. But we do have to fix this. My life is on the line. Again.

"okay ill go to sally's and get some blonde hair dye. Sound good?" I asked.

"ya and HURRY." He replied.

"m'kay." I said.


	3. Sally's and ross

AN: _thanks for all the comments and favorites and stuff. I reward you by letting you live another day……sorry…..bb moment. Ok hope you like the new chapter. Enjoy. Or else ill send my evil swarm of bunnies!!! O_____o_

**Matt's pov**

I pulled up to the shopping center. Sally's is next to gamestop. That's the only reason why I know that. Me and mello come here often for my games. Which reminds me I have to beat a level when I ge-no no not now focus focus.

I walked into sally's and the cashier greeted me as I walked in.

"Where is the hair dye at?" I asked.

"The very last row all the way down." She replied. I walked down the isle.

"hair dye hair dye hair dye." I chanted. I found the hair dye. Okay now to match mello's original hair color. To bright, no to dark, oh! Here we go. I read the label. Apparently the color was flirty blonde. Oooooo better not let him see the label.

I walked to the checkout line.

"Just this?" The cashier asked.

"ya." I answered. Out of nowhere the Mario theme song started playing. I looked at my phone. I knew it was mello cause it was his ring tone.

"Matt??!!! Where the fuck are you??? Hurry your ass up damn it!!" He shrieked. He was so loud the cashier could here him.

"Mello! Just calm down! Im at the check out right now! Geeze! Ill be there in about 15 minutes!" I shouted. The cashier looked at me kind of surprised. I don't know why but it looked like she was in shock.

"You better!! Bye!" he hung up. The cashier handed me the receipt.

"I couldn't help but over hear, but your friend…his name is….mello?" she asked.

"Ya. Why?" I asked back.

"Does he have kind of a leather fetish? And looks kind of like a girl?" she asked again. Whats with this chick? Is she some sort of stalker?

"Y-ya. Are you a stalker or something?" I was getting kind of annoyed. She was wasting time with her questions.

"haha no. Its just that my friend who works at ross. A few months ago she was threatened by a guy named mello. But he was taken to security because he pointed a gun at her. I guess that would make you matt. Right?" she said. I thought about this for a second.

_Flashback_

"_Hey matt, im gonna go up front and see if they have any striped shirts in stock." Said mello._

"_okay you don't have to but okay." I replied. I was too sucked in to my DS to care. _

_(with mello)_

"_where are all your damn striped shirts???" he said pointing a gun at the cashiers face._

" _s-sir i-I don't know!" answered the cashier. She was on the edge of begging for mercy._

" _you better know otherwise I will shoot you in the fucking face!!! Now faggot where are all the striped shirts????!!!"_

" _I told you I don't know!! Please don't kill me!! Security security!!!! Help!!!" she shrieked. Three police officers came running towards mello. Mello of course fought back._

" _You'll never take me!! Never!! Im mello!!!! I am number one!!! Me!!! Me!!!!" he shouted._

_(with matt) _

_Mellos been gone a long time. Wonder where he went._

" _would matt please come to the security office. Again, would matt please come to the security office." Said the person over the intercom. He walked to the security office. _

"_Ya, your friend mello, he was taken to the prison a few miles away from here. He threatened a cashier with, quote, 'shooting her in the fucking face'" said the officer._

_Damn mello. All this for striped shirts._

_End flashback_

"heheh oh ya. Sorry bout that. He goes all man pms and gets all bitchy. Sorry." I said. I spent four freaking hours filling out papers to get him out. Again. And he was ban from all ross stores.

"Ya, and what was with the whole I'm number one thing?" she asked.

"Oh he always had someone in his way of being number one. Now ive gotta get going." I said.

"okay bye. Come again!" she yelled as I walked out.

I got back to the apartment. I pulled off the label to make sure he didn't know what it was called. He's already bitchy enough.

"okay im back. Get with the doing of the hair dye." I told him. I shoved the bottle in his hand. He snatched it from me with a snarl.

A few hours later he was back to his regular hair color. Finally. Hopefully this wouldn't happen again.


End file.
